


A Dance In The Snow (Bellarke AU)

by WonderWomanForEver



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant - Season 7 (The 100 (TV))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWomanForEver/pseuds/WonderWomanForEver
Summary: ~She'd never seen snow in her life.The small exclamation of amazement from Bellamy was enough to persuade her that he hadn't either.~A little something for Tumblr Bellarke Secret Santa for the lovely @jellybean96! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 24
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bellarke Secret Santa 2020





	A Dance In The Snow (Bellarke AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellybean96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you all, my lovely Bellarke fellows! It's my first attempt to write something about this glorious pairing so any kind of comment or constructive criticism would be much appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy Reading!
> 
> ~Season Seven finale AU, where Bellamy actually is reunited with all the others on Earth after Transcendence~

Clarke Griffin has forgotten how Christmas felt. It had literally been centuries since the last time she had celebrated it, properly at least. The last happy, traditional, heartwarming Christmas she remembered were on the Arc, a few months before "The 100" were sent down on the Earth and her life was completely changed, never to be calm or normal again.

Until now. After almost a hundred and ten years of relentless suffering, strongly driven struggling, endlessly fighting for survival or power or control, she was calm and carefree. After having claimed the weight of the world through the fate of her friends, family or even the entire mankind sometimes, she was free of everything, finally unrestrained to find happiness and anything else her heart might desire.

But what did she really desire?

She had lost so much, indeed. Just closing her eyes every night, all those dear people that were taken away from her visited her in her sleep, haunted her dreams, turning them to nightmares, turning her heart into a bleak, tenebrous, dismal place until the first light would pop her eyelids open for good. There was her resourceful father Jack, completely besotted by some mechanism or thrown to the blank spacial void, floating. Then, there was Wells, Finn, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Kane, Abby. Abby, her extremely strong yet imperfect mother, who she didn't even get to say goodbye to. Lastly, there was Lexa, her Lexa, whose image was chosen to represent them not too long ago. Seeing her again, so real and tangible, out of the frames of her imagination and dreamworld, was unnerving, torturous, and tormenting. She could still remember her death, right in front of her, and it killed her inside every single time.

The last person who haunted her but stopped after reuniting with her friends on their very own and precious Earth, was Bellamy. Her best and truest friend, the one who'd shared her burden occasionally and stood by her side through the multiple Hells they overcame, only to be consumed in the last trial, his life ending mercilessly, miserably by her own trembling, already remorseful and mourning hands. She'd regretted sacrificing him, she'd never thought she was capable of such an act, even though she knew that the love for her daughter would surpass any other, even her love for him.

Yet, he was her last wish. The one thing she wholeheartedly coveted to undo, to have back and hold dear forever. When Transcendence had come and taken the entire human race to eternal immortality and serenity apart from her, Bellamy was the only occupant of her thoughts, the only one she wished would be there, to live the life he deserved, to take care of Madi for her, along with his beloved sister and Echo.

When she had seen him standing next to that beautifully cerulean lake, smiling at her, next to all their friends who were practically family, her heart had stopped for a moment, overwhelmed with joy, elation and astonishment. They were going to stay with her, in the only place they had come to treasure as home, the one planet they were grown up to love, their perennial, elusive, intangible dream, that seemed and felt more real, genuine and well-deserved than ever before.

They were all together, free, unwary. Every obstacle, hardship, rack they'd been through seemed meaningless and nugatory in front of the eternal happiness and equanimity that was gifted to them, as if they were left in peace at last, as some sort of compensation for their tough choices, sacrifices, personal loses, and selfless battles.

Together. Under the same roof, a house built out of wood and stone, they all lived, a home they had built together, to shelter their dreams and hopes of a better, brighter, peaceful future. Octavia, Echo, Niylah, Levitt, Raven, Hope, Jackson, Nate, John Murphy, Emori, and Bellamy.

At first, couldn't even bare to look at him. She couldn't stop herself from reviving the last moments of their fateful encounter or the hollow emptiness of his eyes, as life slipped out of him and blood came pouring out of his wounds, all inflicted by her. No, she couldn't, she didn't deserve to exchange a look with him, much less a word, a handshake or an embrace. Her actions couldn't stop haunting her and she would never forgive herself. She had actually come to believe that his miraculous return to life was a short of punishment for her. Not only would she be tormented by his murder on her sleep but she would also see him alive while awake too, breathing, smiling, in his usual vigorous, vivacious spirit. Therefore, every time their eyes met, she had averted her gaze, she had broken every single eye contact and intended to keep doing so for evermore. Even when he tried to approach or talk to her, she would retreat, walk away as far as she could manage, not baring his proximity anymore, which used to soothe, calm and even attract her once upon a time.

This ridiculous charade, this surreal game, this vapid hunt between them went on for several months, much to the dismay of everyone else who seemed unnerved by their awkwardness, constraint and wilful silence. Then, winter came, their first winter on Earth as free people. With Christmas approaching, they unanimously decided to celebrate properly, to honour their ancestral traditions. Bellamy, Nate and John has cut a medium sized spruce, which would be their Christmas Tree, while the rest prepared some handmade decorations and Raven made impromptu Lights to adorn it with. Emori, sitting upon John's shoulders, placed their bright golden star, made out of tin painted gold. Nonetheless, it seemed to shine glaringly and proudly in the corner of their large living room.

Just a couple of days before Christmas, Octavia, utterly exasperated and tired of Clarke's refusal to acknowledge her dearest brother, decided to take matters into her own hands and give them a tiny little push. She and Levitt were responsible for arranging the night shifts of the watch. Even if there were no more people around, they had noticed some wild animals wandering the forest and they had to keep them at bay and away from their house, especially the kitchen garden.

When she announced to Clarke that she'd been keeping watch with Bellamy, she was ready for her strong protestations but also powerfully determined to have it her way. Eventually, having stated she wouldn't change the scheduled for no reason numerous times and had already wasted her time with this pointless argument, Clarke had to yield and succumb to her wish.

"Fine," she exclaimed, obviously aggravated with her implacability. "But don't do that again."

"Why?" Octavia challenges her.

Clarke just walked away, never to answer her. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know why.

She hoped the night would never come, it wouldn't get dark, she practically prayed for that outcome, though she knew it was improbable. A few hours after sunset, she and Bellamy took their weapons and went out, guarding the garden tautly. They didn't say anything for quite a long time, which relieved Clarke. She wished it'd continue like that for the rest of the night, since she was resolved to remain frigid towards him.

It was too cold. Given that Christmas was so close, they'd expected to be faced with a very chilly air and environment though that which they had to endure was far beyond their expectations. The wind was almost icy, gashing their very bones and every time they expired, they could clearly see warm clouds forming under their noses. Through the silence that enveloped them, they could clearly listen to every single sound that was made by the wind or the dark woods. They remained alerted, as they were roughly taught in the past years.

When the drop of sleet fell on her finger, Clarke barely felt it, for the cold had practically numbed them and she desperately tried to warm them up on her pockets in vain. However, when another landed on her forehead, she was startled. It couldn't be rain, it felt too cool. When she raised her eyes to the ebony night sky, she was sure it was snow, as the snowflakes danced around her, gracefully landed on her hair and face. She'd never seen snow in her life.

The small exclamation of amazement from Bellamy was enough to persuade her that he hadn't either.

"It's snowing!" He almost squealed like a merry child. "Have you ever seen snow before?"

She nodded negatively, not daring to spoil his joy with indifference. He was undeniably darling and sweet, as he watched the snowflakes in awe, his big brown eyes shining with admiration for that natural miracle. The forest and the ground had already started getting white from the accumulating snow.

"Well, Princess, I'm surprised you actually gave some reply this time!" He said, turning to face her abruptly, utterly out of his reverie. She purposely avoided his eyes that sought hers, though his special agnomen for her filled her with surprising warmth that almost extinguished the night chill.

"I definitely wouldn't want to destroy your enthusiasm," she replied cryptically, as coldly as she could. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, radiating an odd kind of heat, she was forced to look at his face, never on his eyes though.

"I'm terribly sorry for everything that happened," she finally managed to admit, feeling a preponderant weight lifted from her. It was time to face one of her strongest demons and fight it to salvation or eternal damnation. She didn't need to specify what she meant, it was more than plain. "I understand you can't and won't forgive me," she continued with a sigh, barely containing her tears of true penitence and despair.

As a response, he hugged her, throwing his arms around her protectively, tentatively and yet with so much of his selfishness care and devotion. She felt like they were back in their Delinquents' Camp, a lifetime ago, after the destruction of Mount Weather. That embrace had been the only thing that could soothe her then, and now it filled her with hope. Perhaps, there was a chance for absolution after all.

"I forgive you."

Three simple words exited his mouth and reached her ears, cleaning her soul and erasing an enormous jumble of qualms, regret and guilt. He had forgiven her. She couldn't believe it. He was Bellamy, fully alive in front of her, showing the greatness of his heart once more. Their eyes locked and she was rendered speechless. Her mind emptied suddenly, because of the farrago of emotions she recognised, which must have been mirrored in her eyes as well. There was nostalgia, relief, alleviation, solace, warmth and something more, something she didn't dare grasp or try to fathom. He surely couldn't feel like that for her, not after her heinous deeds.

Absentmindedly, her lips drew up on a bright smile. She was overjoyed with his words, feeling light, actually freed from a powerful nightmare. She let a brief laugh, not being able to form a proper thanks for his perpetual kindness. On impulse, she leant on and up, standing on her toes, to plant a grateful kiss on his cheek. However, when she was about to, he turned and their lips met.

It started as something sweet, chaste, almost intractable kiss. But soon, instinct took over and a passion that was being held back for so long, was let loose and wrapped them tightly. They were both completely lost on the various sensations and sentiments of it; both tasting each other for the first time in an intense, endearing, impassioned way, savouring that moment of impetuous yearning.

Clarke was the one to pull away, suddenly struck by logic that screamed it was all wrong. Just because he had forgiven her, didn't mean he wanted her to kiss him. Although, he had returned the kiss with equal fervency and ardour.

"I'm so sorry," she hardly whispered, her face still dangerously close to his. "I know it's wrong. We can forget it, right? I mean, there's our dreadful past and Echo and-"

"I broke up with Echo as soon as I found them here," Bellamy blurted out, stopping her mid-sentence.

"What?" Was all Clarke could utter, completely taken aback and quite shocked.

"Clarke, I was given a second chance to life," he explained, still holding her in his arms, never breaking eye contact. "I've understood that spending the rest of it with someone that doesn't truly own my heart would be both disrespectful to me and her. I love Echo, she's a great woman and deserves the best in the world, yet we didn't really belong together, not when I was tormented by another woman's face and thought."

"What do you mean?" Clarke was profoundly puzzled and could barely understand. It all slowly made sense. Echo had indeed looked downhearted and hurt for no apparent reason those past months. And she'd not witnessed a romantic moment between her and Bellamy. He was being honest.

"I mean that it's you, Clarke," he confessed, propping her head up with his absonantly warm hand. "It's always been you. The brave Princess that stole my heart and made me utterly enamored, though sometimes infuriated, with her. I love you, Clarke Griffin, and I was determined to tell you these past months, however you turned down my every attempt."

Her heart burst with countless, indescribable feelings of adoration and elation. Bellamy, her dearest friend, who'd saved and been saved by her more times than she could recall, who hadn't given up on her even when she was dead, had just confessed his love for her under the beauty of snow.

"Bellamy, I," she was at total loss of words. Momentarily, she truly felt sorry for Echo and noted that she must have a talk with her immediately. She was indeed a very strong woman, but she had to offer her compassion and support for her, in order to not create the impression that she was glad to be with Bellamy instead of her. Looking at him now, to his brown eyes thick with love for her, she didn't know how to respond apart from plain truth. "I love you too and I could never even imagine you would feel anything from me except for contempt."

They said no more. They kissed again. And again, until they gasped for much needed air. Then, he took her hands in his and swirled her, spun her around in gracefull circles, under some soundless music or just the gentle hum of the winter wind. This silent dance, full of unspoken words that would soon be exchanged, united their souls forever and they were assured that they would be together for the rest of their lives, in peace, in their newfound tranquility and snugness, their crimson craving or austere love, that was forged and chiseled through danger, risk, death, sacrifice and loss. They belonged to each other at last and they were resolved to treasure and cherish every single moment of their bright, mutual future.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it, then!
> 
> I'd love to see your feedback, I'm honestly nervous, because, as I said, it's the first time I write for this magnificent pairing, yet it won't be the last, I promise!
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all again and I hope the New Year brings you everything you desire and compensate for the hardships of dreadful 2020...


End file.
